


Can i suck you off, maybe?

by StayhereforCB



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Don't Judge Me, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayhereforCB/pseuds/StayhereforCB
Summary: Minho meets Jisung at a party and things get hot, basically. Pure smut, enjoy
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Can i suck you off, maybe?

Its another party.

Felix is kind of obsessed with throwing parties every other weekend, and although Jisung and Yeri told him its starting to end up into a big mess, the freckled boy didnt care. Hes dating Bang fucking Chan, of course he is in heaven. People are jealous, disgustingly jealous and Felix loves it, he loves being the centre of attention, because THE Bang Chan chose him. Him out of all people and theyre going strong.

Jisung loved parties, he loved dressing up in the craziest outfits he could come up with, always having both girls and boys drooling. He knew he belongs to a street fashion magazine. He knows he gets stared at, but it gives him confidence. Jisung is that kind of boy everyone wishes to be with or be him. He isnt perfect, no, but the confidence is what makes him look a hundred times better. He owns it, he has it. He knows.

But tonight is different. He didnt drink, not even one sip, because Yeri was a bitch and told him he needs to stay sober so he can drive her home. But since its Yeri, he said yes. Felix and Yeri are his everything. So not in the mood at all, he decided to stay in the kitchen where Felix never lets anyone in on parties. It was a lot quieter than outside and the alcohol smell finally disappeared from his nose. He wanted to fuck someone. And thats when the door opened.

"Sorry, the kitchen is a no zone." 

He turns around to see the person who sneaked in, tall and impossibly handsome. He stays at the door, eyeing him up and down, eyes focused on his face, especially at his septum piercing, his small hoops in his ears shining under the poor kitchen lights. Jisung is doing the same, slowly taking in all that he is, stupidly handsome, pink vans and loose jeans, long dark hair, messy-just got out of bed, with a nike neon orange headband. He looks too good.

"So why are you here?" he asks, tone flirty and amused when he notices the hint of red crossing his cheeks. 

"Im felix's best friend, im allowed to be here." jisung says, trying to seem cool, leaning back on the counter, crossing his legs and supporting his small body back on his hands. Looking down on his own black button down and neon green trousers, chunky black sneakers, he mindlessly takes a note that they would look insanely good together, styles matching. 

"So? whats your name? Just so i know who to snitch on if something here goes missing?" he asks later, really, just to know his name.

"its Minho, pretty boy. I came to put Chan's phone in the microwave, thats where he puts it when theres a party here." 

"Yeah? so are you his friend? too bad we never met, they've been dating for weeks now." he flirts back, eyes on his face, but makes sure to run his gaze down on his body slowly, to make Minho realise he shamelessly checks him out. Minho does the same, then smirks.

"Hmm, too bad, yeah. Whats your name? Just to know who to snitch on if the phone goes missing." they smile at the same time, while Minho steps closer to him. 

"Han Jisung." he looks up to the boy, who now is really close to him. he opens his legs so the boy can stand between them, and Minho is quick to do so. he is still smirking, and Jisung really fucking wants to wipe it off with a kiss. he licks his own lips, minho following the move with his eyes, only to shoot up back to jisungs eyes, as in to ask a silent question. jisung gets it, of course he does, Minho cant even deny the fact he wants to kiss him. so he opens his mouth, and locks his legs around the boy, pushing him more to his own body. Minho scoffs then holds the smallers cheeks and leans down to kiss him.

They dont bother starting it off with light pecks, pressing lips together, instead in just a second jisungs tongue is in his mouth and minho tightens his hold on his cheeks, squishing the soft skin, and pushes his own into his mouth as well. its heated as fuck, minho slowly drops a hand to jisungs waist, he feels him up, hand gripping the petite body, pulling him closer and closer

jisung moves his hands to the boys hair, playing with the soft strands at his nape. his lips are so heavenly on his own, he cant stop thinking about those said lips kissing up and down his neck, sucking red marks on the sensitive skin. But Minho just pulls away, smiling so wide all his teeth are showing, and he looks beautiful. Jisung wants to ask whats up and why did he stop but then Minho leans down, past his lips and licks a long stripe up from his collarbones to his ear and Jisung rocks their lower bodies together, letting a soft breathy moan out of his lips. Jisungs hands are doing the work to open Minhos pants, and the taller pulls away with a confused face. Jisung is scared, he did that without asking and maybe he fucked up but the taller smiles again. 

"Can i?" He asks softly but still cocky now that he saw Minho doesnt dislike it. The tall boy kisses him, hard and sloppy, but Jisung takes what he gets.

"Can you what?" 

"Suck you off maybe?" And Minhos eyes darkens, pulling the boy to stand up, pleasantly surprised the boy is shorter than him. He yanks back the boys head by gripping his hair, and Jisung whimpers. Now he is totally tuned on. Minho starts to bite and lick every inch of his neck again, pretty sure the bite marks will stay for a long time. Jisungs legs are shaking, he really fucking loves action on his neck.

After kissing his neck he goes to kiss his lips, now a bit more gentle but still making sure the smaller knows its not about to end. He stops the kiss with a moan, then Jisung falls on his knees, quickly grabbing the buttons on Minhos pants. He really is about to suck a strangers dick, and he isnt even drunk. He assumes Minho isnt either, he didnt look or act like he was, also didnt taste like alcohol. But he still asks.

"Are you okay with this?" He asks, now hands on the hard dick under the boxer, not too big, not small either, just exactly the right size Jisung loves. He can take it all into his mouth. 

"A random beautiful boy sucking my dick? Fuck yes" 

With that Minho pushed Jisungs hair back to see his face, and the younger pulled out his dick, already drooling. He is so gay. So gay. He didnt waste any time, started with licking the head softly, looking up at the boy, who has his mouth open. He wants to hear him moan, out loud. After making sure everything was wet he took the dick in his mouth, not deep yet, just enough to feel good, working his tongue too on the underside of his member. He was tasty. That's a first. He wants to taste his cum so bad. 

Deciding it was already time to take it all, he looks up again at him, locking eyes, he relaxes his jaw and opens even further to finally deepthroat him. He didnt even gag. Minho moans loud enough for Jisung to keep going, swallowing hard around the dick which kinda was impossible but he managed to do so without gagging. Minhos hand found his way to the boys hair again, but now he gripped it and didnt let him pull back. Jisung closed his eyes because breathing like this was hard and he could feel the tears coming. He tapped on his leg when he couldnt take it anymore and Minho released his grip immediately, pulling out. Jisung went right back at sucking him off, one hand now pumping his length while he sucked on the head, and Minho was seeing stars. He pulled off to breathe and looked up at Minho again, now smirking. Saliva and precum connecting his lips to the dick was a sight the taller knew he was gonna think about in the future. Minho tugged on his hair just enough to angle his head back and hurt oh so right, eyes dark and Jisung whimpered again, still so so turned on. 

"You do this often, slut?" He asked, raising one eyebrow. Jisung smiled but the pain of his hair being pulled so hard made it difficult to keep his eyes open and not to moan. He loved dirty talk. 

"I could do this everyday with you" he said finally, and Minho let out a scoff, not believing him.

"Cum in my mouth, and you can move too, if you want to." 

Minho tugged his head on his dick and slowly started to thrust his hips, careful at first, but Jisung moved his head on his own, which made Minho laugh. 

"Faster, baby?" Jisung hummed yes, and the vibrations felt so good, Minho accidentally pushed in too hard. The moan though told him it was exactly what the smaller boy wanted, and continued chasing his orgasm. Jisungs mouth was hot, he didnt use teeth and his lips were so tight on him it felt so good. Jisung started jacking himself off, he couldn't wait for his turn, he needed to cum right now. 

Minhos thrusts were harsh and deep, it felt so good and the slimy saliva mixed with the precum was dropping down his chin and onto his shirt. Hot mess. 

"God i really want to fuck you." With this Jisung came embarrassingly fast, he never had it so fast in his life.. the long moan was buried deep down, a dick fucking it back. 

Minho stopped thrusting in his mouth and Jisung quickly took him in fully again, knowing the taller will cum soon. It was so hot, he had to push up his shirt with his free hand that wasnt covered in cum, to feel up Minhos abs, the soft skin on his tummy, feeling the muscles flexing at the same time he moaned. 

"Im.. fuck im gonna.." but before he could finish his sentence he came in his mouth, slightly shaking. He watched as Jisung swallowed every drop, even the stray ones that escaped his lips. His mascara was running down his cheeks, cum and saliva covering his chin. And he still looked beautiful. 

"You did so good baby, it was so good" he panted

He pulled the boy up, smacking their lips together. Jisung officially loved the taste of him. Minho also didnt seem to mind it, just enjoying a post orgasm kiss. When they parted, Minho looked down and saw the wet spot on his trousers.

"Did you cum just by sucking my dick? Youre too cute." 

"Well next time you can fuck me and make me cum. Im free all week." He said part jokingly, but Minho pulled out his phone. 

"What about a date first?" 

"I'd love it."


End file.
